


Bound

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Sometimes the less you're in control the better.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: bondage

Kraglin couldn't move.

Couldn't think, couldn't speak, could barely even breathe.

The belts bound his arms behind his back. One around the flesh of his upper arms, another digging into the long bones of his lower. Before Yondu strapped them on he hadn't been sure his shoulders were flexible enough for this.

The captain exceeded his expectations. He always did.

The belt around his neck was tight, his breaths labored. The one in his mouth and strapped at the back of his head dug into the skin a little much. Kraglin could taste his own blood from where it was wearing at the edge of his lips.

His cock was so hard it curved up towards his stomach, precome dripping down from the head.

Yondu ran one jagged blue nail up the underside and grinned at Kraglins needy howl through the makeshift gag.


End file.
